Heaven's Lullabies
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: I can't imagine heaven's lullabies and what they must sound like But I will rest in knowing, heaven is your home And it's all you'll ever know.


**This is a companion piece to my story Big Changes, as requested by ****_AlexandreaLily107_****. I don't think this is what she had in mind, though... But I hope she likes it anyway! I don't own anything but Andromeda, Ember, and Narcissa.**

_Heavens Lullaby's_

"Uncle James!" Eleven year old Andromeda Potter exclaimed, hitting his arm playfully, "Give me my letter back!"

"What letter?" James asked with a smirk, hiding the envelope, that he knew included her Hogwarts acceptance letter in it.

"James, give it a rest," James wife, Ember said with a role of her eyes.

"He has no idea how, Em," James' sister Lily said coming in the room with her six month old daughter, "I swear you better not be like this with Narcissa."

"Oh, I will be," James said with a grin, giving Andromeda her letter back.

"Thank you!" Andromeda said dramatically, looking at her father across the room, "I got my letter, dad!"

"Good for you baby," Teddy said with a smile, "You're mumma would have been proud of you."

The young girl smiled, "Do you really think so? Don't everyone get they're letter when they're eleven?"

"Well yes," Teddy said with a frown, "but none the less."

"You sound like Rose, Andy." Lily said with a laugh putting Narcissa in the play pin for a nap.

Andromeda smirked, "That means I'm smart!"

"No, that means your an annoying know it all," James said lightly pushing his nieces arm.

"Uncle James!" Andromeda complained, "Be nice to Aunt Rose!"

"But where's the fun in that?" James asked with a smile causing his niece to frown at him.

"Come on, Andy, it's time to go, anyway." Teddy said before James could get her riled up, the young girl nodded and followed her father into the fireplace.

*****HL*****

"Hi, mumma," Andromeda said with a small smile, looking at her mothers tombstone "I got my letter today, and Uncle James was being mean and took it from me, then he insulted Aunt Rose, he's such a big bully. I miss you so much, and I think daddy does too, he's always sad. Can't you send the angels down from heaven and make him happy again? Oh, and give baby Remus a kiss for me and tell him I love him very very much, okay?"

Teddy frowned as he listened to his daughter talk to her mother. It had been two years since Victorie had died due to complications in child birth and his daughter was right, he didn't get over it. He not only lost the love of his life that he knew all of her life, but he lost his son. Sighing, he went over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her close they both sang a lullaby.

_Glory baby you slipped away as fast as we could say baby…baby.._  
_You were growing, what happened dear?_  
_You disappeared on us baby…baby.._  
_Heaven will hold you before we do_  
_Heaven will keep you safe until we're home with you…_  
_Until we're home with you…_

_Miss you everyday_  
_Miss you in every way_  
_But we know there's a_  
_day when we will hold you_  
_We will hold you_  
_You'll kiss our tears away_  
_When we're home to stay_  
_Can't wait for the day when we will see you_  
_We will see you_  
_But baby let sweet Jesus hold you_  
_'till dad and sis can hold you…_  
_You'll just have heaven before we do_  
_You'll just have heaven before we do_

_Sweet little babies, it's hard to_  
_understand it 'cause we're hurting_  
_We are hurting_  
_But there is healing_  
_And we know we're stronger people through the growing_  
_And in knowing-_  
_That all things work together for our good_  
_And God works His purposes just like He said He would…_  
_Just like He said He would…_

_I can't imagine heaven's lullabies_  
_and what they must sound like_  
_But I will rest in knowing, heaven is your home_  
_And it's all you'll ever know…all you'll ever know…_

**Written for;**

**Cousincest BC; Care (My spell check wants me to correct it to Incestuousness XD)**

**Favorite Era BC; Next Gen; Angel**

**OC BC; Loss**


End file.
